Stevens Weird fantasies
by Shadowanon
Summary: Steven begins to have strange dreams where he is in situations he doesn't mind, but he wouldn't tell anyone about it
1. Amethyst

Steven gets into his bed after a long day, the 18 year felt like he had to save the world again even though he just spent time with his family and friends. Steven notices Amethyst getting some food out of the fridge, while trying to balance everything she has she notices Steven looking at her "yo Steven, did I wake you up?" she asks Steven from across the room "no I just got in bed, haven't even closed my eyes yet" Steven replies. Amethyst puts the plate down to walk over to Steven, "well I have a way of getting you to sleep" she says leaning over Steven. Steven takes a second to look Amethyst up and down while she takes one of Stevens pillows. Stevens head is jerked down, Steven looks up at her who puts the pillow over his head. Steven struggled trying to catch his breath and push her off. Amethyst pulls the pillow off of his face "that help?" She asks sarcastically "it would of you did that a little longer" Steven replies in the same manner, Amethyst chuckles. "Night Steven" Amethyst says walking off to the temple door "night" Steven says as he starts to close his eyes as the door shuts.

Steven opens his eyes to see the temple door open, he continuously blinks to try and see better, as his vision gets to its best he sees the open door not sure what room its going to. Steven gets out of bed to see where it goes, there was no light coming from the room. Steven gets to the door, there are tall mountain like walls made of stone, cold to the touch. The walls twist and turns never being in a straight line, Steven felt a little cramped as there wasn't much room for him to move. Steven comes to the end of the cramped walkway he was in to a much larger area, Steven looked around clockwise, he spins around to his left to see a wall of objects, like something Pearl would have but these objects were very strange. Chains, paddles, riding crops, rope and a few things Steven is slightly ashamed that he knows what they are. Steven looks down to see Amethyst looking at the wall wearing black lacy lingerie that amplifies her looks, her ass looks smooth, round and big with the panties covering as little as possible. Her thighs are nice and thick, she could crush heads in those things, and yet they look so soft and attractive. Steven then takes a second to stop staring at Amethyst to realise hes in her room but it looks quite different then the last time, the stone walls he navigated through were actually piles of trash, he also notices that Amethyst has a bed on her left, this surprised him as he thought she slept in or on the trash though sleeping on cold stone doesn't seem like a good idea. "Steven" Amethyst says in a deeper tone then she usually speaks in, she smacks her thigh with a paddle a few times, Stevens attention was solely on her. Amethyst makes her whip appear in her left hand and launches it at Steven tying up his legs, she drags him closer to her his head bumping on the ground slightly. Steven is stopped as Amethyst places her leg on Stevens chest. "Ready to have some fun?" Amethyst says seductively. Steven realised something, that wasn't a request it was a demand, he was hard already from when he was admiring her and her features, while in this position he also saw the bra she was wearing and how it pumps up her tits showing how large they are. Steven nods, Amethyst gets rid of her whip for now and licks her lips.

Steven was on the bed with a riding crop in his hands. Amethyst was on all fours smirking at Steven "go as hard as you want" Amethyst says as Steven raises his arm. Steven whips his hand down and the crop his Amethysts ass hard, she moans in joy from the pain. Steven continues to hit Amethyst with the tool, every hit as strong as the last alternating from left to right. Amethyst yells in euphoria from the pain almost drooling in excitement. Amethyst ass was bright red from Stevens attacks. Steven puts down the riding crop bored of doing the same motions over and over. "Your turn" Amethyst says wrapping her arms round Steven and pushing him onto the head of the bed, Stevens arms were chained to the bed frame to go with his already chained legs. Steven was naked and being dragged to the frame, Amethyst moves her panties to the side and brings herself down onto Stevens shaft, Steven lets out a noise in pleasure but biting his lips to hide it "no need for that, you don't need to hold anything back" Amethyst says as she force-ably opens Stevens mouth, she keeps her fingers in there as she starts her ride going up and down Stevens sword, it pierces her pussy over and over again going deep in. Steven moans in pleasure to what hes feeling "that right, let it out" Amethyst says taking her hands away from Stevens face to touch her breasts rubbing her nipples to make herself feel even better. Steven was trying to thrust up and down but the chains kept him from putting more force into it. Amethyst starts moving faster and faster up and down. Steven was reaching his climax from how fast Amethyst was going "Amethyst" Steven said through clenched teeth "I'm gonna .." and before he could even finish his sentence he shoots his seed out into Amethyst hole. The bed was covered in Stevens sperm as Amethyst runs her hand down to her pussy and licks Stevens cum. Amethyst unlocks Stevens chains with a key she has on a side table that also has contraceptives a pink dildo that looks used and small nipple clamps. "Steven, would you go get a few things from the wall" Amethyst asks. Steven gets up from the bed and walks to the Amethysts armoury, "that and that" she says and points to what she wants. Steven picks up a large dildo that looks brand new and small vibrators along with the power source and tape. Amethyst tapes the vibrators to her nipples and shove the dildo in her pussy still using one hand to hold it. Amethyst rolls onto all fours and shakes her ass in front of Steven. He could tell what she meant by that and shuffled along the bed to get closer to her. Steven grabs Amethyst by the waist and shoves his dick into her ass, both let out a moan as Steven starts trusting more and more starting off slow while Amethyst pushes the dildo in and out of her pussy while he does this. Steven keeps pushing and pulling his dick further in and out of Amethysts ass feeling how his dick was almost being crushed by how tight her ass is. Amethyst turns on the vibrators which start shaking round her nipples, Steven still thrusting against Amethysts ass making it more red then it already was. Amethyst continues to pleasure her pussy with the dildo, with the vibrators, dildo and Steven fucking her ass she was feeling as good as she possible. Steven was feeling beyond great thrusting at Amethysts ass, he speeds up smacking Amethysts ass for good measure, Amethysts tongue lets itself out of her mouth, Amethyst starts helping Steven by thrusting backwards while Steven is going forwards. Both were about to give the other everything they had, "Steven ... im" Amethyst says in between her moans and mouth hanging open "lets do it together" Steven tells her "yes .. yes" Amethyst says which Steven cant figure out if shes approving the idea or just her moaning in pleasure. Steven is going as fast as he can while Amethyst shoves the dildo as deep as possible. Both lovers start to climax Steven pulling out slightly to unleash his cum all over Amethysts ass while Amethysts is squirting all over the bed. Steven looks at Amethyst who looks like she cant walk anymore, he is pleased at what he did.

Steven awoke to Amethyst lying over his bed, he jumps seeing her "you must of been having a nice dream, you had the biggest smile on your face" she says grinning. Steven just nods at her before she walks to her room, Steven quickly gets up to look at where Amethyst is going and see her room the way it usually was with heaps of garbage. Steven is confused by what he was dreaming of last night, confused but happy.  



	2. Garnet

Steven woke up leaning on the corner of a wrestling ring, the stands where the audience would be were completely black. He wasn't wearing his tiger millionaire attire, just a pair of trunks. A spotlight shone to the corner opposite where it showed Garnet, she wasn't wearing her normal outfit instead a one piece swimsuit that looked skin tight showing off her ample figure, she was also covered in oil.

The two walked closer to each other meeting in the middle of the ring. Garnet sweeps Stevens legs causing him to fall onto his back. Garnet places herself on top of Steven, she leans down lying on him with her breasts in his face and wrapping her arms round his head. Steven was struggling to breathe with Garnets big tits trapping him, he moved his head from side to side slightly which moved her tits out of the way before like a metronome they swung back into place hitting Steven in the face with not much force, Steven quickly took the moments where there was slight freedom to breath before feeling the gems boobs hit him in the cheek, he was enjoying this in a strange with slight movement coming from his trunks.

Garnet let Steven out from her breast to trap his head in between her thighs. Steven was staring directly at Garnets massive ass while the Gem in control was looking at Stevens groin. Steven quickly realised that Garnet wasn't using all her force, if she wanted she could crush Stevens head like an egg but she wasn't even trying that hard. She just wanted to keep Steven in that position. Steven moved his hands to the back of Garnets legs feeling her thighs, he moved his hands up and up right to her ass. Steven raised his hand and gave Garnets big ass a big spank. Garnet moaned through her teeth when Steven did this a few times, Garnet repayed Steven by taking his dick out of his trunks and giving him a handjob, she also bent her legs and used her feet to push Steven as far into her ass as possible. Stevens vision was dark from being trapped, he was feeling good from the service Garnet was giving and tried to make it even by sticking his tongue out and licking Garnets vagina. He was licking the material of Garnets swimsuit but could feel her pussy with his tongue to deeper he tried to lick. Garnet started to go red, she continued to stroke up and down Stevens shaft, she added her mouth to the action. Garnet went up and down Stevens dick pretty fast, licking his dick along with all this made Steven realise he probably wasn't going to last much longer. Garnet was wet from what Steven was doing to her, he tried to stick his tongue deeper into her pussy but her outfit was blocking that from happening, Steven wasn't stopping anytime soon and resumed spanking her ass along with what he was already doing. Garnet could feel Stevens dick about to give out in her mouth, she decided to be a bit nice and put her legs down to let Steven out from her large prison, Steven took one deep breath and climaxed in Garnets mouth with some of his seed leaking out. Garnet swallowed as much as she could. Garnet stood up, Stevens head fell back onto the canvas of the ring breathing heavily, Garnet look at Stevens dick to see he could still go.

Garnet lifted Steven up by his shoulders and moved him to a corner of the ring pooping him up to sit with his head at the second turnbuckle. Steven started to take notice of where he was, he looked up slightly to see Garnet with her hands on her hips looking down at him, Garnet turns around to show Steven her ass once again, she grabs the material of her one piece and tucks it into to her ass to show more of her cheeks. Steven doesn't move, Garnet turns back around and walks closer to Steven getting right up to his face. Garnets turns herself around and shoves her ass in Stevens face. Garnet starts moving her hips side to side Stevens head moving with her. Garnet liked the feeling of keeping Steven hostage between her ass and the turnbuckle. Steven was enjoying the her soft cheeks in his face, Garnet laugh seductively controlling Steven. Steven wood raised and hardened, Garnet took notice letting Steven free from her ass. Steven was initially disappointed but was in for another pleasing experience.

Garnet dragged Steven a small bit towards the centre, She pulls his trunks fully off and throws them into the void where the audience would be, she waited for Steven to look up slightly to take the straps of her outfit off her shoulders, it falls off Garnet connecting with the floor, Garnet picks it up to throw it away just like the trunks. Garnet gets down on her knees placing her wet pussy over Stevens hard dick, she starts to lower herself with her pussy folding around Stevens dick. Both Steven and Garnet moan as Garnet starts lifting her hips up and down, she started off slow giving Steven a lot of time to enjoy every movement. Garnet put her hands on Stevens chest to hold herself as she started to move her hips faster. Steven was feeling amazing, he could lye down and do this all day. Garnet could feel Stevens dick hitting her womb, she was impressed to say the least as it felt great for her. Garnet started to slow down slightly which Steven take the opportunity to start thrusting at Garnet as hard as she was previously going, Garnet starts to lean back moving her arms from Steven to behind her back on the ring canvas taking Stevens thrusts one after another. Steven grabbed onto Garnets thighs for leverage to go as hard as possible close to reaching his limit. Garnet was surprised by Steven, she could feel all of his manhood. Steven reached his max and cums inside Garnets pussy, Garnets pussy is filled with Stevens seed. Steven takes his sword out of Garnet letting some of his sperm leak out of her. Garnet looks at Stevens dick to see he can still go. Garnet turns around to show Steven her ass and sits over Steven dick. Steven stands up and pushes Garnet down slightly for her to be on all fours.

Steven rammed his dick in Garnet ass, after all the messing around with it he felt like a god fucking it as hard as he could, he went in as rough as possible not starting slow shocking Garnet who was starting to go cross-eyed. Garnet had never felt this good feeling every motion from Stevens shaft with it seeming to get thicker and thicker in her ass till there was barely any room for it to move. Steven grabs Garnets hips and continues his assault of her ass, her checks started to go red from Steven thrusting so hard. Garnets shades fall off her face showing all her eyes coming into the middle of the three, Garnet doesn't even reach out to get them back, she didnt care about anything else other then what was happening. Steven gives Garnets ass a few spanks as he was reaching his final shot. Garnet was going to finish as well, she could tell Steven was about to blow and planned to cum at the same time. Steven was giving her a few last hard thrusts before, Steven shot what seemed like a gallon of cum in Garnets ass as Garnet was squirting all over the Canvas. Garnet collapses and goes limp while Steven takes his dick out and does the same but falls on top of Garnet instead.

Steven wake up to his normal bedroom, he looks around to see no one around. He looks under his sheets to see what really happened last night. Steven thought having these dreams happen so close together may be a bad thing, but he also realised he was at the age where most others couldn't help themselves. Steven asked himself if he could get used to these, he did enjoy these dreams and there not hurting anyone since they dont know.


End file.
